This invention pertains to aqueous chemical wash compositions containing water, a water soluble surfactant and a fluid loss control additive and to the use of such compositions as a preflush in well cementing operations and/or for the removal of drilling mud from a borehole.
Aqueous chemical wash compositions containing water, an amphoteric surfactant and a fluid loss control additive composed of a mixture of dispersed oil-soluble friable resin particles and dispersed oil-soluble pliable resin particles, and the use of said compositions as a preflush in well cementing operations and/or for removal of drilling mud from a borehole, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,127,174 and 4,207,194. Such compositions have been found to be particularly useful in terms of their fluid loss control and drilling mud removal effectiveness.